Something's Changed
by Colonel-Tavington's-Lady
Summary: Danielle Rowland è una timida ragazza addolorata dalla morte del padre, appena avvenuta. Il Colonnello Tavington è un uomo crudele e senza scrupoli. Cosa succederà quando egli dovrà passare un periodo di tempo a casa di Danielle, periodo in cui lei dovrà
1. Default Chapter

"Non si può tornare indietro. Gli avvenimenti si susseguono tra loro, occupandoti la mente e sostituendosi di volta in volta. Ma alcune cose, alcune vicende, possono essere tanto profonde da essere conservate in un altro luogo. Un posto segreto, in cui solo tu puoi entrare. Perché quando guardi nel tuo cuore è come se aprissi un libro e vedessi ciò che di più intimo ti è rimasto degli anni che hai vissuto. Quelle cose talmente importanti da averti lasciato una traccia, indelebile, che conserverai per tutta la vita. Perché alcune cose, per quanto possano essere brevi, ti cambieranno la vita **per sempre**."

**Priska Nicoly **


	2. IV

**Something's Changed**

**-Qualcosa è cambiato-**

"Long lost words whispered slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

(I know you're still there)

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell you - alive

Your heart pounding in my head"

"**Haunted" - Evanescence**

**I**

Gli ospiti di Danielle Rowland erano notevolmente in ritardo.

Sospirando, la ragazza si sedette sul divano, guardandosi intorno, controllando che tutto fosse in ordine. La pendola del primo pianerottolo suonò sei sonori rintocchi, facendola sobbalzare. Sì, erano decisamente in ritardo. Ma lei non era certo ansiosa di riceverli. Non era stata lei ad invitarli, in fondo.

Si alzò in piedi e mosse qualche passo avanti e indietro, cercando di placare il proprio nervosismo. Non aveva motivo di essere tanto tesa, in fondo. Ma perché sentiva un nodo allo stomaco tutte le volte che pensava a coloro che stavano per bussare alla porta di casa sua?

_Calmati._

Forse non aveva l'abbigliamento adatto? Forse avrebbe dovuto vestirsi in un altro modo? Sì, c'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava nel suo vestito. Ma avrebbe avuto il tempo di cambiarsi? E se, quando si fosse trovata in camera, loro fossero arrivati e, non trovandola, sarebbero entrati da soli, andando a curiosare dappertutto? O magari sbirciando nel buco della serratura della sua camera?

_Danielle, per l'amore del cielo, calmati._

Ma Danielle aveva tutto il diritto di sentirsi tesa. Con i tempi che correvano, con quello che si sentiva dire in giro di loro, i Dragoni Verdi erano capaci di tutto.

_Non sono l'esercito intero… sono solo tre ufficiali. Ufficiali, Danielle. Uomini che hanno avuto un addestramento adeguato, uomini di buone maniere…_

Ricordò, come per rincuorarsi, le parole del messaggero di Lord Cornwallis, che le aveva comunicato le volontà del generale qualche giorno prima.

_-Posso capire le vostre preoccupazioni, miss. Ma l'esercito inglese necessita di strutture nelle quali ospitare gli uomini, capite. Avendo la vostra abitazione in una posizione così comoda, a sole poche centinaia di metri da Fort Carolina, Lord Cornwallis vi chiede gentilmente di ospitare per un tempo indeterminato tre ufficiali dei Dragoni Verdi. Ma, ripeto, non avete motivo di preoccuparvi. Gli uomini di Sua Maestà sono gentiluomini-_

Gentiluomini… Danielle lo sperava.

Avendo già fatto il giro del divano quattro volte, decise di sedersi di nuovo. Accavallò le gambe e si accorse di fare dondolare il piede in un gesto involontario. S'impose di fermarsi. S'impose di ricomporsi.

Il fatto era che, a parte il suo stesso padre, Danielle Rowland non aveva mai avuto uomini in casa, e la cosa la stava facendo diventare matta. Perché proprio ad una ragazza timida come lei doveva capitare una cosa del genere?

Ma forse era ancora in tempo per disdire il tutto.

Un sorriso amaro si aprì sulle labbra di Danielle. No, sapeva benissimo che non poteva disdire quell'accordo con il generale. Semplicemente perché, nonostante Lord Cornwallis le si fosse rivolto con la massima gentilezza, la sua non era una richiesta, non lo era mai stata. Era un ordine, e lei non poteva rifiutare di eseguirlo.

Se solo suo padre fosse stato ancora lì, con lei, sarebbe stato tutto così diverso…

Un mese.

Era trascorso un mese da quando lei si era ritrovata sola, a sedici anni, ad affrontare il mondo. Un mese, durante il quale aveva vissuto l'esperienza di poter contare solo sulle sue uniche forze. Un mese da quando tutti i mezzi che possedeva avevano cominciato ad esaurirsi, inesorabilmente. Dalla morte di suo padre, la sua situazione si era fatta tragica. La sua vita era diventata così terribile da non lasciarle neppure il tempo di provare dolore. Non riusciva a piangere, si sentiva soffocare con ogni respiro che faceva… e la mancanza di suo padre le stringeva il cuore ogni giorno di più… Ma quella realtà crudele non le aveva dato tempo per sopportare, non le aveva dato tempo di rendersi conto di cosa veramente fosse successo… Era stato un mese, infatti, ma a Danielle sembrava molto di più. Prima la lettera dal fronte, che le diceva che suo padre era caduto. Poi la fuga dei servi che suo padre aveva sempre considerato fedeli. Poi quei giorni di solitudine, trascorsi a razionare il cibo e il denaro. Ed ora questo.

Effettivamente, anche se non fosse stato un preciso ordine di Lord Cornwallis, Danielle non avrebbe potuto rifiutare l'offerta comunque, perché non poteva negare che i benefici che le portava quell'accordo le erano ormai essenziali. Senza parenti in America, e senza più il lavoro di suo padre, per Danielle era praticamente impossibile tirare avanti da sola, e il denaro del patrimonio di famiglia si era ormai del tutto esaurito. Infatti, l'accordo con Lord Cornwallis prevedeva che, se lei avesse ospitato i tre ufficiali di Sua Maestà, il generale avrebbe provveduto al suo e al loro mantenimento, con particolare attenzione ad ogni sua richiesta. Questo significava che lei avrebbe potuto chiedergli periodicamente del denaro in più, che avrebbe potuto destinare non a cibo o bevande, ma anche ad abiti nuovi, servi, ecc. Udendo questa parte del contratto, Danielle aveva tirato un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo, anche se doveva ammettere che il fatto di essersi ridotta a questo per mangiare significava aver perso proprio ogni dignità.

_Non serve a nulla piangere sul latte versato, _le disse la voce di suo padre. Danielle si disse che lui aveva assolutamente ragione. Ormai era fatta, e lei non avrebbe potuto rifiutare in nessun caso.

_Tutto quello che devo fare ora è rilassarmi, e occuparmi di loro il meglio possibile… finchè non se ne andranno._

Sì, esatto. Fino a che non se ne sarebbero andati.

Danielle si alzò in piedi e riprese a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro.

_-Ma, ripeto, non avete motivo di preoccuparvi. Gli uomini di Sua Maestà sono gentiluomini-_

_Gentiluomini…_, si ripetè Danielle, _Gentiluomini_.

**II**

Il rumore di cavalli al galoppo la fece sobbalzare violentemente. Tra un respiro profondo e l'altro, Danielle si diresse verso la porta di casa, l'aprì con mani tremanti e il sole di luglio la colpì in pieno viso. Si fece schermo con le mani e mosse qualche passo sul portico. Aldilà del timore che nutriva per quei soldati di pessima fama, doveva ammettere di essere un po' curiosa di vederli. Non aveva mai conosciuto nè visto degli ufficiali, in fondo. La sua curiosità fu presto saziata: tre sagome divennero visibili tra la luce accecante del sole al tramonto, e Danielle si affrettò ad avanzare per incontrare i suoi ospiti.

I tre uomini scesero da cavallo con agilità, e Danielle si sentì sollevata di poterli vedere finalmente da vicino. Indossavano tutti e tre divise dalla giacca rossa, con tracolle di pelle nera, lunghe spade nei foderi, pantaloni neri e stivali da cavalcata. Appena la videro, due di loro le si avvicinarono, mentre il terzo rimase in disparte.

Il più vicino le si inchinò togliendosi il caschetto e le baciò la mano in un gesto galante:

-Miss… piacere di conoscervi. Io sono il Maggiore Mark Bordon. Spero che la nostra presenza qui non vi disturbi-

-Oh… no, affatto- rispose Danielle, leggermente imbarazzata -Io sono Danielle Rowland-

-Miss Rowland…- disse l'altro, un tipo molto alto, dal mento abbondante e i capelli scuri e ricci. S'inchinò profondamente, presentandosi-Capitano James Wilkins-

Dopo che anche il Capitano Wilkins le ebbe baciato la mano, Danielle cominciò ad occhieggiare il terzo visitatore, che invece sembrava molto più interessato alla vista di Fort Carolina aldilà della collina.

-Oh, dovete scusarlo- disse Bordon a mezza voce, seguendo lo sguardo della ragazza -Il Colonnello Tavington è un comandante eccellente… ma non è un campione in diplomazia. In ogni caso, proviene da una famiglia molto antica e stimata-

Lo disse come per mettere in chiaro che anche lui, come loro, era un gentiluomo.

Danielle arrossì-Oh, non intendevo certo…-

Ma il Colonnello Tavington si era voltato e, appena l' ebbe vista, le si avvicinò a passi ponderati-Miss Rowland, vero-

Danielle annuì e gli porse automaticamente la mano. Lui la ignorò e disse lascivo, prima di dirigersi con decisione verso l'entrata della casa-Portate i nostri cavalli nella stalla-

Danielle lo guardò, interdetta.

_Cosa_ aveva detto?

Wilkins seguì il colonnello all'interno dell'abitazione, ma Bordon esitò.

Si voltò verso Danielle, ancora inebetita, e le disse gentilmente-Come volevasi dimostrare- sospirò -Spero che potrete perdonarlo. Come ho detto, non è esattamente un uomo diplomatico-

-Me ne sono accorta- disse Danielle con una punta di fastidio, prendendo in una mano le redini dei cavalli e conducendoli alla stalla.

Il maggiore sembrò sul punto di dirle qualcosa, ma alla fine si limitò a rivolgerle un inchino prima di entrare in casa dopo gli altri.

Danielle entrò nella stalla, legò i cavalli ed uscì nella calda aria preserale.

_Cominciamo bene,_ si disse, entrando in casa a sua volta, _Cominciamo proprio bene. _

**III**

I tre Dragoni si alzarono in piedi al suo ingresso. O meglio, _due _dei Dragoni si alzarono in piedi. Danielle decise di ignorare Tavington, e gli rivolse poco più di uno sguardo. Quell'uomo l'avrebbe portata all'esasperazione, lo sentiva. Appena mise piede in casa, tenne gli occhi bassi e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, poi tornò a fronteggiare i suoi indesiderati ospiti.

-Le vostre camere sono pronte, al piano di sopra- disse, tentando un timido sorriso e guardando il Maggiore Bordon -Se volete salire, vi chiamerò all'ora di cena-

Il Colonnello Tavington, che fino a quel momento era sembrato immerso in pensieri di maggiore importanza, alzò lo sguardo e la fissò come se si fosse appena accorto della sua presenza. Quindi alzò un sopracciglio e le disse, distogliendo lo sguardo:

-Preparatemi un bagno caldo il più in fretta possibile. Voglio trovarlo pronto in camera nonappena salirò-

Danielle mise da parte la rabbia generata dal suo tono di superiorità e s'inchinò rispettosamente-Sissignore-

Quindi si voltò e prese a salire le scale, trattenendo a stento il bisogno di pestare i piedi.

Come si permetteva di trattarla in quel modo? Chi diavolo si credeva di essere?

_Calmati, Danielle. Mantieni la calma…_

Aprì la porta della prima camera libera che le capitò a tiro con tanta violenza che la maniglia sbattè contro il muro. Accorgendosi di quello che aveva appena fatto, Danielle si tirò i capelli dietro le spalle e sospirò profondamente. Doveva controllarsi, maledizione. Senza neppure rendersene conto, era entrata in quella che era stata la stanza di suo padre. Si guardò intorno, e un fiotto di nostalgia le attraversò lo stomaco mentre il suo sguardo vagava su tutti i suoi oggetti. La disgustava il fatto che quella stanza sarebbe stata destinata a quel Tavington.

_Chi dice che deve andare per forza a lui? No, decisamente. L'affiderò al Maggiore Bordon, o forse al Capitano Wilkins. Sempre meglio di quell'arrogante del loro colonnello…_

Convinta, Danielle si voltò e per poco non le sfuggì un gemito nell'incontrare i gelidi occhi di Tavington ricambiarle lo sguardo dallo stipite della porta.

Si era tolto il caschetto da cavalcata, rivelando un'ordinata capigliatura di color marrone scuro. Sotto l'ampia fronte, i suoi occhi azzurri la stavano guardando con uno sguardo in perfetta sintonia con il sopracciglio alzato e il leggero ghigno che portava sulle labbra semichiuse. Forse era stata l'accecante luce del sole al tramonto, ma Danielle, quando l'aveva visto in cortile pochi minuti prima, non si era resa conto di quanto apparisse affascinante e pericoloso. La cosa non la rincuorò.

-Allora, il mio bagno caldo- disse lui senza cambiare espressione.

Danielle si domandò se Bordon e Wilkins fossero ancora al piano di sotto. Non sapeva dire perché, ma non la rassicurava affatto l'essere sola con lui.

-Io… ehm… ero venuta a controllare che tutto fosse a posto. Scenderò subito per l'acqua e la tinozza, ma potrebbero volerci alcuni minuti-

Lui avanzò, gettando vaghe occhiate intorno, prima di tornare a guardarla. Mosse un altro passo avanti.

-La camera non è male- disse in tono concessivo, ignorandola. Prese in mano un soprammobile di porcellana e Danielle si sentì torcere lo stomaco.

_Mettilo giù, brutto bastardo… era di mio padre, non osare curiosare tra le cose di mio PADRE!_

-Oh… veramente…- cominciò Danielle, cercando di mascherare la sua irritazione -Stavo giusto pensando che forse questa camera sarebbe più adatta al Maggiore Bordon o…-

-Credo che qui mi troverò benissimo- tagliò corto lui, concentrando la sua attenzione su un elefantino di avorio che aveva appena raccolto dallo scaffale davanti al quale si era fermato. Mentre se lo rigirava tra le mani con fare più che mai sgradevole, Danielle strinse i denti, ma non osò dire nulla.

-Io… và bene- si arrese, chiedendo mentalmente perdono a suo padre.

Voleva solo uscire di lì… nel giro di pochi secondi sarebbe esplosa se non si allontanava da lui, lo sentiva…

-Ora, se permettete…- mormorò con un breve inchino, prima di cominciare a camminare verso la porta.

Proprio quanto stava per giungere alla soglia, però, lui le afferrò il braccio. Danielle sentì il cuore saltarle in gola.

-Non mi sembra di avervi congedata, Miss Rowland- disse lui lentamente, distogliendo solo allora l'attenzione dai soprammobili e riprendendo a guardarla negli occhi.

Danielle ricambiò il suo sguardo.

-Desiderate altro, signore- domandò in tono freddo.

Le labbra di lui si piegarono in un ghigno impercettibile.

Si fermò sulla soglia, senza ancora averle lasciato andare il braccio, e rivolse uno sguardo al corridoio. Quindi tornò a guardarla.

-E voi dove dormite, Miss Rowland- domandò con gli angoli della bocca inclinati.

Danielle rimase scioccata.

Cosa…?

Strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di mantenere la calma-Non credo possa esservi utile saperlo, colonnello-

Lui rise, gli occhi brillanti.

-Ne siete così convinta-

Danielle rabbrividì impercettibilmente. Insomma, cosa voleva da lei?

Con decisione, si sottrasse alla sua presa. Lui non cercò di riafferrarla, ma rimase a guardarla con aria arrogante. Lei si allontanò di un paio di passi.

-Il vostro bagno sarà pronto in pochi minuti, signore- mormorò Danielle a testa bassa, senza voltarsi, prima di precipitarsi giù per le scale.

Rimasto solo, Tavington la seguì con lo sguardo, quindi si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle ridacchiando tra sé.

**IV**

Danielle sospirò davanti al paesaggio che si intravedeva aldilà della finestra.

Il tramonto aveva portato dei nuovi colori sulle colline: faceva risplendere ogni singolo stelo d'erba di verde cinabro, accarezzava le dolci curve dei colli con un vento leggero, che sapeva di viole e tulipani; striava di rosa i sentieri tra i salici, regalava riflessi azzurrini agli spettatori di quel meraviglioso spettacolo. Danielle desiderò ardentemente uscire e farsi una passeggiata, per ammirare tutta quella natura ancora più da vicino, ma purtroppo era ora di cena, e non poteva permettersi di lasciare i suoi ospiti senza una cameriera.

Danielle aveva previsto tempi difficili, il fatidico giorno in cui il messaggero di Lord Cornwallis le aveva portato quella comunicazione: ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quante e quali ansie quella situazione le avrebbe potuto incutere.

Il maggiore o il capitano non erano male: l'avevano trattata con educazione e rispetto, probabilmente consapevoli di quanto tutto ciò potesse essere pesante e umiliante per lei. Ma il Colonnello Tavington…

Lui le faceva paura. Forse più di qualunque altra persona avesse mai incontrato prima di quel momento. Ed era così… irritante. Con quel tono arrogante, con quel suo modo di fare così… così… come se lui fosse il padrone di tutto, insomma. E questo Danielle non lo sopportava. Non solo, non riusciva a capirlo: lei non era un'americana, anzi, era inglese di sangue e suo padre era morto combattendo sotto la Corona. Non meritava forse il suo rispetto? Non meritava almeno un trattamento degno di una ragazzina di sedici anni? Lei era sola, giovane, e non conosceva il mondo. Lui non poteva approfittare di tutte e tre le cose come se niente fosse: perché non poteva lasciarla in pace e basta?

Danielle gettò uno sguardo depresso alla tavola apparecchiata per tre. Non avrebbe mangiato con loro, probabilmente si sarebbe fatta qualcosa dopo. E poi, pensò, ancora più abbattuta, loro avrebbero avuto senz'altro bisogno di qualcuno che portasse il vino, i secondi piatti, ecc. Non poteva permettersi di riposare, nè di assentarsi, finchè loro non avessero finito. E questa era già una grande seccatura.

Alzò lo sguardo nonappena il Maggiore Bordon entrò nella stanza da pranzo, seguito da Wilkins: i due apparivano più puliti e rinfrescati di quando li aveva visti mezz'ora prima, ed indossavano un altro tipo di divisa, forse leggermente più formale. Wilkins si limitò a farle un inchino appena entrato, ma Bordon la salutò cordialmente:

-Miss Rowland… è un piacere rivedervi-

-Piacere mio, maggiore- rispose lei timidamente, sorridendogli. Rivolse un gesto alla tavola apparecchiata.

-Potete accomodarvi-

-Grazie, miss- rispose Bordon, sedendosi, mentre Wilkins faceva lo stesso -Voi non cenate con noi-

-Oh, no- rispose Danielle -Non ho molto appetito. Sono abituata a mangiare… più tardi-

_Non sono abituata a mangiare affatto, _si disse amaramente, ma si affrettò a nascondere la sua malinconia. Dopotutto, quella situazione era passata, ed ora avrebbe potuto mangiare quanto voleva. Non aveva più motivo di preoccuparsi per il cibo.

Nei cinque minuti che seguirono, Danielle portò ai commensali pane fresco tagliato a fette e forme di formaggio che un garzone dal forte le aveva portato circa venti minuti prima. Quando si accorse che nè Bordon nè Wilkins avevano ancora toccato cibo, Danielle cominciò a domandarsi se qualcosa non andasse bene nell'antipasto. Il suo disappunto dovette leggerglisi in faccia, poiché Bordon le disse gentilmente ad un tratto:

-Stiamo aspettando il Colonnello Tavington, miss. In genere attendiamo l'arrivo dei superiori prima di cominciare a mangiare-

-Capisco- rispose, accorgendosi solo allora di quanto poco sapesse della vita militare.

Seguirono altri minuti di silenzio, durante i quali Danielle continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra i cambiamenti del paesaggio con l'arrivare della sera. Si voltò solo quando sentì Bordon schiarirsi la gola con aria imbarazzata.

-Maggiore? Qualcosa non và- domandò, chiedendosi in cuor suo cosa volesse.

-Nulla, miss Rowland, nulla che non và- rispose quello, prima di distogliere lo sguardo

-Pensavo solo che forse… non so… potreste andare a chiamarlo-

Evidentemente non aveva intenzione di darle un ordine diretto, poiché aveva parlato in tono sommesso e delicato. Solo allora Danielle capì che sarebbe dovuta salire di sopra a chiamare il colonnello molto prima: una serva l'avrebbe fatto, e lei in quel momento non era niente di più. Evidentemente aveva ancora molto da imparare.

-Oh… sì, certo. Salgo subito-

-Grazie infinite, miss- rispose Bordon con un sorriso amichevole.

Danielle s'inchinò, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi in salotto, attraversarlo e giungere nell'ingresso, dove prese a salire le scale. Quando fu in cima, lanciò uno sguardo alla pendola sul pianerottolo: le otto. Questo significava che il colonnello era in ritardo di mezz'ora.

_A quanto pare è convinto che i suoi uomini, di sotto, siano disposti ad aspettare per tutto il tempo che vuole lui. Non c'è dubbio, quell' uomo è davvero sicuro di sé…_

Arrivata davanti alla sua porta, Danielle bussò senza tante esitazioni. Si domandò cosa diavolo avesse da fare di tanto importante da giustificare un simile ritardo. Non doveva essere un gentiluomo?

-Signore, la cena è servita- disse, sperando di esserglisi indirizzata nella giusta maniera.

All'inizio non giunse risposta. Proprio quando era sul punto di bussare di nuovo, la voce del colonnello la raggiunse da oltre il legno della porta.

-Entra-

Danielle aggrottò le sopracciglia.

-Signore, non credo che ce ne sia la necessità, la cena si sta raffreddando, di sotto, e i vostri uomini…-

-Sbaglio o ti ho detto di entrare- disse lui con il tono più arrogante che lei avesse mai sentito.

Danielle sospirò, quindi appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia, l'abbassò e aprì la porta. Appena entrò e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, si affrettò ad abbassare la testa, il cuore che le martellava nel petto.

-V-voi…- non riusciva a trovare le parole per una situazione del genere -Non pensavo che foste ancora…-

Il suo balbettio incoerente, derivato dall'imbarazzo, rimase sconnesso.

Tavington, da dentro la tinozza, ghignò, prima di dire, visibilmente divertito:

-Sì, Danielle-

Danielle si coprì il viso con le mani per nascondere il rossore. L'uso del suo nome le aveva fatto cedere le ginocchia. Questa proprio non poteva aspettarsela. Ma quell'uomo non aveva il minimo senso del contegno?

-Passami l'asciugamano- ordinò lui, e dalla nota compiaciuta nella sua voce Danielle capì che doveva trovarla uno spettacolo assai divertente.

-Signore, io non volevo entrare, ma…-

-Ti ho chiesto io di entrare- tagliò corto lui, mantenendo il suo tono compiaciuto -Ora passami l'asciugamano, dovrò pure uscire e vestirmi… non credi-

Danielle era sicura che il rossore sul suo viso fosse ben visibile anche se teneva la testa bassa e coperta.

-Ma… colonnello… io non credo che… insomma…-

-Bene. Vorrà dire che dovrò uscire senza alcun asciugamano…-

-NO- esclamò Danielle, e suo malgrado abbassò le mani e aprì gli occhi. Trovò l'ormai familiare sguardo canzonatorio di Tavington rivolto verso di lei. Involontariamente, non potè fare a meno di osservarlo più attentamente di quanto avrebbe dovuto una ragazza perbene.

Lui era seduto comodamente nella tinozza, le braccia appoggiate disinvoltamente sul bordo, e i suoi lunghi capelli castani, sciolti e bagnati, gli ricadevano sulle spalle ampie: il suo petto era nudo, bagnato e -Dio, Danielle non potè fare a meno di arrossire di nuovo- muscoloso e scolpito al punto giusto. Le sue labbra erano piegate nel solito ghigno di superiorità, i suoi occhi erano maliziosi e brillanti aldilà della leggera cortina di vapore che saliva dalla tinozza.

Per Danielle, che nella sua vita non aveva conosciuto alcun uomo fatta a eccezione per i pochi amici di suo padre, tutti sui sessant'anni, imbattersi in un uomo come lui, per di più nudo e bagnato in una tinozza fumante, era decisamente troppo. La timidezza, l'insicurezza e la riservatezza che aveva accumulato in quella vita passata con il padre si sprigionarono tutte nell'attimo in cui lei incontrò i suoi occhi. Nell'attimo in cui la sua mente registrò e confermò la realtà: lui stava facendo il bagno, ed era _nudo, _davanti a lei. Era decisamente più di quanto potesse sopportare.

-Perdonatemi, signore- disse, senza tuttavia riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quelli di lui -Ma non credo che sia appropriato…-

-Danielle, è un _ordine_-

Danielle si spaventò a quell'improvviso cambio di tono. Gli occhi di lui, che solo un secondo prima la facevano arrossire per la loro sfrontatezza, ora la fissavano con durezza e…

_Disprezzo?_

Era così sorpresa che ubbidì. Mosse qualche passo verso di lui e recuperò l'asciugamano da sopra il letto, si voltò e glielo porse.

Cercò di non fare caso al fatto che nella tinozza la schiuma del sapone si fosse ormai del tutto esaurita, e che l'acqua fosse fin troppo trasparente; si limitò a tenere gli occhi bassi e a cercare di non incrociare il suo sguardo.

Lui le prese l'asciugamano, e nel farlo le sfiorò -intenzionalmente- la mano, lasciandole una traccia umida sul palmo.

Danielle si affrettò a voltarsi e camminare lontano, voltandogli le spalle.

-Posso andare, adesso- disse, lo sguardo rivolto alla porta e le orecchie tese nel cogliere i suoi movimenti.

Lo sentì uscire dall'acqua, udì i suoi piedi nudi poggiare sul legno del pavimento. Sentì l'asciugamano strusciare sulla sua pelle, lo sentì stringerselo in vita.

Le sue guance avvamparono sempre di più.

-Colonnello- deglutì, sperando che lui le desse il permesso di scendere.

Sentì i suoi piedi muoversi, avvicinandosi a lei. Danielle non osava voltarsi, ma neppure aprire la porta e scappare suonava come una buona idea. Così rimase ferma.

Sobbalzò sentendo le forti braccia di lui cingerle la vita.

-Colonnello, io…-

-Shh- la zittì lui, tirandola a sé tanto che Danielle sentì il suo vestito bagnarsi al contatto con il suo torace umido.

Prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, lui le prese le mani e gliele immobilizzò dietro la schiena. Danielle sentì il battito del suo cuore accelerare, il respiro mozzarglisi.

-Lasciatemi- mormorò, tentando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. Ma era inutile. Lui riusciva a tenerle fermi i polsi con una sola mano, e la forza delle sue dita era troppa.

Dopo essersi assicurato che lei non riuscisse a muoversi, lui le posò la mano libera sul collo, avvicinando la testa di lei alla sua. Danielle sentì le labbra di lui sfiorarle l'orecchio destro, e ciò la fece rabbrividire. Prima che avesse il tempo di fare nulla, prima che riuscisse a pensare ad un modo per fuggire da lui, sentì le sue morbide labbra posarsi sulla pelle esposta del suo collo.

L'ondata di emozioni che ne conseguì investì Danielle come un maremoto. Inarcò le spalle, percossa da un lungo brivido gelido. Le sue mani, che fino a quel momento avevano cercato di liberarsi dalla presa di lui, cessarono di muoversi e si abbandonarono tra le sue dita. La pelle del suo collo si tese a contatto con le calde labbra di lui; il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte. Danielle stava tremando, e non sapeva se fosse per la paura, per l'emozione, o per…

Non lo sapeva, era solo paralizzata.

Quando le labbra di lui si allontanarono dal collo di lei, Danielle riuscì a riprendersi. Tirò uno scossone alle mani e riuscì a liberarsi, poiché lui ormai aveva allentato la presa di proposito.

Non seppe mai dove trovò il coraggio per voltarsi e guardarlo in faccia, eppure così accadde. Lo guardò negli occhi, senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare. Cosa le aveva fatto? Era da considerarsi un bene o un male? Era stato un gesto da gentiluomo o no?

Danielle non sapeva come agire. Suo padre non le aveva mai detto cosa fare in caso che un uomo mezzo nudo le baciasse il collo. Ma le aveva detto qualcosa sul fatto che, spesso, gli uomini più delinquenti potevano approfittarsi delle giovani ragazze indifese, perciò lei doveva stare attenta a non incontrarne mai. Era per questo che le proibiva di uscire di casa, se non era con lui. In quel modo, evitava di incontrare quegli "uomini delinquenti" contro cui l'aveva messa in guardia. Ma nè lei nè suo padre avevano mai considerato l'idea che un delinquente potesse venirle incontro, nella sua stessa casa. Lei non aveva mai valutato l'ipotesi che un giorno sarebbe stata costretta a _servire _un vero e proprio delinquente.

No, sicuramente quello che lui aveva fatto non era stato un gesto da gentiluomo. E poi le aveva tenuto le mani ferme dietro la schiena, e ciò non era da gentiluomini, su questo era sicura.

Dopo essere giunta a questa conclusione, lo guardò negli occhi, aspettando che lui si scusasse o cose del genere. Ma lui si limitò a guardarla.

Con un leggero ghigno disegnato sulle labbra, lui la squadrò da capo a piedi, soffermandosi sull'allacciatura del suo bustino, stretto attorno ai suoi seni. Danielle sentì un brivido salirle lungo la spina dorsale e decise che era ora di andare.

-Cercate di… di… di rivestirvi presto. Io sarò… ehm… di sotto-

Il suo mormorio svanì nel nulla nonappena si chiuse la porta alle spalle. William Tavington ghignò tra sé ancora una volta, prima di cominciare spensieratamente a vestirsi per la cena.

**V**

Nei giorni seguenti, Danielle non ebbe modo di incontrare spesso il colonnello, il maggiore o il capitano in occasioni che non fossero i pasti. I tre ufficiali erano molto presi dal loro lavoro, e spesso era costretta ad aspettarli sveglia fino a notte inoltrata, per poi preparare loro cene notturne e bagni caldi. Non si poteva certo negarlo: occuparsi di quei tre uomini non era un compito affatto leggero.

La giornata di Danielle era in genere lunga e pesante. Dal momento che gli ufficiali erano chiamati al forte di mattina molto presto, lei era costretta a svegliarsi alle cinque e mezza per riuscire a preparare la colazione in tempo. Quando partivano per la mattina, Danielle doveva mettere in ordine le camere, pulirle, fare i letti e aprire le finestre per far prendere aria all'ambiente. Neanche a dirlo, la camera che Danielle più detestava pulire era senza dubbio quella di Tavington: non si sarebbe sorpresa affatto se avesse scoperto che lui faceva apposta a lasciare la sua stanza nel disordine più totale. Appena il colonnello partiva e lei entrava nella sua camera, la visuale che le si presentava davanti agli occhi era di quanto più caotico si potesse immaginare: calze sparse sotto il letto, appunti e mappe schiacciate dalle gambe della scrivania, cuscini ammucchiati in un angolo e orme di fango sul pavimento erano solo alcune delle cose contro cui doveva combattere ogni mattina. Mentre il massimo che si poteva trovare nelle camere del maggiore o del capitano erano una goccia di inchiostro sullo scrittoio o mozziconi di candele esauriti, la stanza del colonnello era un vero e proprio incubo, e Danielle si rese conto che per pulire quella soltanto impiegava più tempo di quanto gliene servisse per occuparsi di quella di Bordon e Wilkins insieme.

Finito il giro delle camere, Danielle doveva uscire ad attingere l'acqua da un pozzo lì vicino (in genere tre secchi al giorno bastavano per tutte le faccende); fatto questo, si occupava del pranzo. Il pomeriggio era il momento della giornata che più poteva dedicare a se stessa: durante le ore del meriggio, in particolare, quando i tre ufficiali erano partiti, Danielle aveva preso l'abitudine di fare lunghe passeggiate attorno alla casa, percorrendo i prati e ammirando l'arrivo dell'estate. In genere tornava a casa un paio d'ore prima il crepuscolo, e si dava da fare per preparare la cena. Dopodichè, se gli ospiti erano tornati ad un orario decente, lei poteva finalmente svolgere le ultime mansioni, come servire loro qualche bicchiere di brandy per digerire, chiudere tutte le porte, spegnere le candele e il camino, e infine ritirarsi di sopra, nella sua camera, dove in genere si dilettava con la lettura di un libro finchè il sonno non la coglieva.

Ad una settimana dall'arrivo dei tre Dragoni alla casa di Danielle, il tempo si era fatto, se possibile, ancora più sereno. Il sole mostrava la sua luminosità in un trionfo di luce, e le conseguenze erano giornate molto calde e dì assai duraturi.

Fu per questo che, l'ottavo giorno di permanenza dei tre ufficiali, Danielle accolse l'arrivo della sera con un sospiro di sollievo. Il pomeriggio era stato molto caldo, ed ogni faccenda domestica che aveva svolto quel giorno le era costata il doppio della fatica, per colpa dell'afa. Con l'avventarsi della sera, Danielle sperava in un abbassamento di temperatura.

Distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra e diede un'occhiata ai tre Dragoni, seduti comodamente a cena, che conversavano tra loro.

I suoi occhi, dopo aver passato Wilkins e Bordon solo ad una veloce rassegna, indugiarono a lungo su Tavington.

A differenza degli altri due, che venivano a cena in divisa, Tavington sembrava voler far trasparire il fatto che fosse completamente rilassato e a suo agio: non c'era stata sera in cui lui non fosse sceso con i capelli sciolti, ancora umidi dal bagno appena avuto, con la larga camicia bianca leggermente sbottonata sul petto forte e le maniche arrotolate al gomito.

La prima volta, Danielle era rimasta quasi sconvolta vedendolo: non riusciva a capire perché dovesse sempre distinguersi dagli altri. Ma con il passare dei giorni, il suo smarrimento si era presto trasformato in fastidio, quindi in disagio.

Anche ora, non poteva fare a meno di lanciargli occhiate furtive ogni volta che lui non vedeva: non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma in qualche modo lui riusciva sempre a catalizzare la sua attenzione. Era tutto, di lui, che la spingeva a fissarlo: i suoi modi rilassati, imperiosi, arroganti e insieme eleganti; i suoi occhi, furbi, intelligenti, custodi di un'astuzia innata e pericolosa; le sue mani, strette mollemente attorno al calice del vino, o le sue labbra, che si aprivano sul vetro del bicchiere, si appoggiavano, lo sfioravano e ne rimanevano bagnate…

Danielle distolse bruscamente lo sguardo quando lo vide alzare gli occhi sui e rivolgerle un impercettibile ghigno. Si era accorto che lei lo stava guardando. Mentre abbassava timidamente la testa, si domandò se per caso lui non l'avesse vista sin dall'inizio. Probabilmente sì. Quell'uomo sembrava accorgersi sempre di tutto.

-Miss Rowland, del vino- ordinò, immobilizzandola con lo sguardo.

Danielle si voltò verso le bottiglie di vino, ne prese una e, senza alzare la testa, gliene versò un bicchiere. Ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine ad essere trattata senza il benchè minimo rispetto, ma ciò non toglieva che potesse sentirsi insultata e offesa ogni volta che il colonnello le si indirizzava in quel modo. Anche il maggiore sembrava piuttosto imbarazzato ogni volta che il suo superiore si comportava in maniera tanto sgarbata con lei, mentre il capitano appariva alquanto neutrale. Danielle aveva ben presto capito che il Maggiore Bordon era l'unico, dei tre, di cui potesse fidarsi veramente.

-Programmi per la sera, signore- domandò Wilkins, passandosi un tovagliolo sulla bocca in un gesto raffinato -Io e il maggiore pensavamo di recarci alla locanda-

-Si trova a Checkfalls, a pochi chilometri da qui- aggiunse Bordon, informando il colonnello.

Tavington annuì-Vada per Checkfalls, allora-

Danielle, che aveva seguito la conversazione quasi con il fiato sospeso, si rilassò. Sarebbero andati in locanda, ciò significava che, appena sparecchiato, sarebbe potuta andare a dormire. Non vedeva l'ora di coricarsi sotto le coperte del suo letto con la compagnia di un buon libro: la giornata l'aveva spossata immensamente.

Quando gli uomini si ritirarono in salotto per il tradizionale brandy post-cena, Danielle si affrettò a servirli prima di sparecchiare la tavola, ripulire il tavolo e la cucina, e chiudere la porta sul retro. Quando tornò in salotto per vedere se se n'erano già andati, trovò il Maggiore Bordon seduto sul divano, il bicchiere di brandy vuoto sul tavolo, e una pipa tra i denti. Le sorrise nonappena la vide e Danielle ricambiò, dopo essersi inchinata.

-Dove sono il capitano e il colonnello- domandò, incuriosita dalla loro assenza.

-Oh, Wilkins è sul portico a prendere un po' d'aria fresca, mentre il colonnello… credo che sia salito in camera. Ah, miss…- disse, come se si fosse appena ricordato di una cosa -Non aspettateci questa sera. Ritiratevi pure quando credete: sembrate molto stanca-

-Bè, in effetti lo sono- ammise Danielle -Quest'anno il caldo è arrivato sin troppo presto, per i miei gusti-

-Assolutamente- annuì Bordon, tirando un'ultima boccata alla pipa prima di spegnerla e riporla in una tasca della sua giubba. Si alzò in piedi e le rivolse un gesto di congedo, avviandosi verso la porta.

-Allora buona serata, miss. Ricordatevi di tenere la porta aperta, o non riusciremo a rientrare-

-Non preoccupatevi, maggiore- rispose Danielle, mite -Divertitevi-


End file.
